


Sick?

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souske tells Rin he isn't feeling good. He lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i think I will try to make better fics for free! Because I don't even like this one. Bye guys...

"Alright, we're done for the day." Matsuoka Rin announced to the swim team. As everyone walked past Rin to get to the showers Rin saw that his childhood friend, Yamazaki Souske, was still swimming.  
"Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai is still swimming, can I practice some more too?" Nitori Aiichiro pleaded.  
"No, I'm going to have Souske get out soon." Rin refused his former roommate.  
"Fine." Nitori dulled to the locker room.  
"Oi, Souske. Time to get out." Rin called to the dark haired boy.  
Souske sufaced, "Why?" he stared at Rin.  
"Because if you stay in there Ai is gonna come back too."  
"Well I wouldn't want that to happen."   
"No, me neither, so get out."   
Souske held his hand up, "A little help?"  
"Guess there's no helping it, come on," Rin grabbed Souske's hand and was pulled into the water.  
"Ah. My hand slipped." Souske said in monotonous voice.  
"Like hell it did!" the red head snapped at the taller boy.  
Souske hopped out of the pool. "Come on Rin, dinner is soon." Souske took his swim cap and goggles off.  
"I'd get out but I think I just twisted my ankle." Rin sat on the edge of the pool.  
"Oh, sorry. Did you want me to help?"  
"Yeah, I still have to change too."  
Souske lifted up his friend and held his arm over his shoulder. The opened the door to the already emptied locker room.   
Rin flinched as he took off his swimsuit. Souske just stared at him.  
"What are you looking at?!" Rin snapped at the boy.  
"You." Souske replies flatly, but he had a look in his eye that made Rin blush.   
"Perv." Rin lightly punched him on the shoulder.   
"Say, Rin, you said you had a thing for Nanase, right?" Souske brought up Rin's crush from five years ago.  
"Not anymore, once he got with Makoto I gave up."  
"So, who are you into now?" Souske slid a bit closer on the bench.  
"N-no one." Rin slid away. Souske frowned.  
"I see." Souske stood up.  
"Want to walk to dinner with me in case I hurt myself again?" Rin teased.  
"I'm not feeling too good. Just grab me some chips or something, I'll be in the room." Souske walked out of the locker room, leaving behind a confused Rin.  
Rin walked into the cafeteria alone and sat with Nitori and Mikoshiba Momotaru.  
"Rin-senpai! Where's Yamazaki-senpai?" Nitori asked politely.  
"He wasn't feeling good so he's in the room." Rin looked out the window.  
"Heh, so even the great Yamazaki Souske gets sick?" Mikoshiba laughed.  
"Momo, it's not like he's immortal," Rin glared at the red head.  
"ah, it seems so," Mikoshiba covered.  
"I'm going to head back now." Rin stood up and put a bag of chips in his sweatshirt pocket.  
"Tell Yamazaki-senpai to get well soon!" Nitori waved.  
Rin walked back to the room silently.  
"What was with him today anyways? It's not like I don't like anyone. I just couldn't say it to his face." Rin thought. He opened the door and saw that Souske was sleeping in Rin's bed on the bottom bunk.   
"mm Rin..." Souske mumbled.  
"Is he dreaming about me?" Rin thought. Then looked at Souske, waiting for him to say more.  
"Did you bring me chips?" Souske opened his eyes.  
"I did, baka." Rin rolled his eyes. What was he expecting, a love confession?  
"Thanks Rin." Souske took hold of the bag right where Rin's hand was.   
"Souske, let go." Rin said but didn't pull his hand away.  
"Don't wanna."  
"Souske! Let go of me!" Rin squeaked. Souske burst out laughing.  
"What the heck? You just squeaked!" Souske laughed.  
"You seem like your feeling better." Rin blushed.   
"Rin."   
"What?"   
Souske said nothing and dropped the bag and pulled Rin's hand. Rin lost his balance and fell on Souske.  
"What the hell man?" Rin tried to get up but Souske held firm.  
"Rin, I'm not going to let go."  
"Hah?"  
Souske put his face centimeters away from Rin's. Rin blushed.  
"Whats with you, Souske??"  
Rin was silenced by Souske pressing his warm lips against Rin's. Rin started to feel tears hitting his face. Souske pulled away quickly.  
"Souske?"   
"Sorry, you must like someone else. I didn't mean to."   
"I just hit my ankle again. Pretty hard."  
"Is that so?"  
"Y-yeah. So kiss me again, baka." Rin kissed back this time.   
"Mm, Rin. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
"EH?? WHY??" Rin tried to get out of Souske's grip.  
"No reason." Souske smirked.  
"Don't do anything weird then." Rin blushed then lay down in the spot Souske made for him by moving over.  
"It isn't exactly time to sleep but can we just lay here for a while?" Souske put his arms around Rin.  
"Y-yeah. I guess."  
"Rin, I love you." Souske tilted Rin's face upward.  
Rin stared into Souske's cyan colored eyes.  
"I love you too." and they kissed.


End file.
